Notes
by CaptainRogersGirl0829
Summary: Natasha and Darcy are bored out of their minds! So what do two bored girls do to entertain themselves? They pass notes! It's all fun and games until Fury catches them and reads it aloud which is unfortunate for Natasha because the note has explicate detail about her crush on a certain Captain that sits right across from her.


_Italics: Darcy_

**_Italics & Bold: Natasha_**

* * *

Natasha was bored out of her mind!

She wanted to do something, anything that would get her out of this debriefing. And apparently, by the looks on most of her peers, she wasn't the only one. She wondered idly if Fury knew that Steve was the only one actually listening to what he had to say. Tony was out of it; his head leaned back on his chair head- rest, snoozing as he'd been doing for the past 20 minutes without getting caught. Clint was trying to shoot pieces of his half eaten doughnut in Tony's slightly opened mouth. Thor was rolling Mjolnir between his hands watching Clint's activity with an amused and awed expression. He'd even claps Clint on the shoulder every time he made it in.

Bucky had dozed off as well, but wasn't in as deep of a sleep as Tony. Bruce and Jane were having a quiet, almost silent discussion, of different atom particles reacting differently in different substances and whatever. They were some sort of language that always made Natasha zone out when they begin talking science. Steve isn't the only one listening to Fury, Maria and Coulson seem to be as equally interested in what the director, but the look on their face says otherwise.

And lastly, when Natasha looks across the table, to find Darcy scribbling on a piece of paper. At first assumption, she believes the young assistant was doodling to pass the time so she turns her head and lands her attention on the blonde haired, blue eyed leader that was respectfully twirling his fingers together, while listening Fury speak, his full attention on the director.

She sighs inwardly, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand as she continues to stare at the blonde, Steve too oblivious to notice she's silently and secretly swooning over him. The others are too preoccupied in their small activities to entertain themselves that they don't notice their only redhead teammate staring blindly at their Captain, to which she's entirely grateful for. If anyone is catching her at such a vulnerable moment, her eyes all for her Captain as she stares lovingly at him, she'll be damned that they live.

No one should ever and will ever know that she harbors a deep crush for her Captain. And she's kept it a secret for 2 years without anyone finding out, she can keep it for more. Or at least that's what she thought right before she feels someone slip a piece of paper beneath her fingers. Tearing her eyes away from Steve, she looks down at her hands to find the same piece of paper Darcy had been scribbling on earlier folded over into many different folds. This is what prompts her to look at the smirking assistant across from her.

Darcy sends her a knowing look before nodding at the folded paper. 'Open it' she mouths turning her attention to Fury and pretending to listen, but would actually be sending glances Natasha's way to see her reaction.

Grabbing the slip of paper, she brings it under the table and begins opening it. Once it's open, she finds Darcy's handwriting written across the top.

_You have the hots for him, don't you?_

At first she doesn't know whose Darcy talking about. She throws the paper back at her with a questioning gaze, watching as Darcy reproduces her previous pencil from her pocket. Darcy writes down one word before tossing it back. Natasha catches it, eyes gaze looking around to see if anyone had seen their entire interaction. Satisfied no one is looking there way, Natasha discreetly spreads the single piece of paper out on the paper as she takes in the one word that Darcy had written.

_Steve._

Natasha's head instantly snaps up at the assistant, slightly wide and mouth ajar. Darcy stifles a giggle and raises an eyebrow in Natasha's direction. After a quick moment, she quickly composes herself and folds the paper back up sliding it back at the assistant with a quick shake of the head. Darcy's shoulders sag slightly, as if she was exasperated, and her raised eyebrow seems to raise even more. She doesn't believe her. Opening the paper, she write something else on it and slides it back over to the redhead. Natasha does the same as she did the first time, she slips the paper under the table before opening it.

_Don't lie to me. Unlike everyone else in this room, I'm not blind. I see the way you're looking at him. Although I can't blame you, he's one fine hunk! I'd go for him any day. So how long?_

Natasha continues to stare down at the paper, purposely avoiding Darcy's gaze as she bites down on her bottom lip, debating on whether she should reply or not. She chances a glance at the teenager, but instantly brings her gaze back to the note, her hand blindly reaching out and snagging a pen from the middle of the table. She writes down a quick response, before throwing the note back over to its original owner, under the table. Darcy easily catches it and gives it a quick glance,

**_2 years._**

Darcy's eyebrow shoot up and Natasha cant help the smirk that spread across her face. She knew her response would shock the teen. Natasha sighs and looks up at Fury thinking the conversation between her and Darcy is over… that is until there's a sharp prick against her knee. Snaking an arm underneath the table, she snatches the paper from the floor and reads it,

_Does he know?_

**_No_**

_Are you gonna tell him?_

**_No_**

Darcy seems to ponder on Natasha's answer and one look from the redhead warns Darcy to not push the conversation topic. She nods and a mischievous smirk spreads across her face, a smirk Natasha catches, before she bends over the paper writing something.

It's a while before Natasha gets the paper back. When she read what Darcy had written, she shakes her head and looks up at Darcy with a 'Are you kidding me?' face. Darcy motions for her answer and doesn't look at Natasha again, even when the redhead tries to get her attention. She keeps her eyes firmly planted on Fury.

Sighing, Natasha grips her pen tightly and rereads the many questions that Darcy had given her:

MARRY, BANG OR KILL? WHY?

- _Clint, Fury, Maria_

- _Thor, Loki, Tony_

- _Bucky, Bruce, Coulson_

_WHO WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE SEX WITH?_

- _Bucky or Tony?_

- _Loki or Bruce?_

- _Steve or Thor?_

Sending Darcy a smirk, Natasha sets to answering all of the questions.

All the questions are answered in a matter of minute and she slides the paper back to the teen eagerly awaiting what she has to say. But before Darcy's fingers can touch the paper, it's snatched up from the table. Natasha's eyes widen for a moment, before she composes herself and wipes all emotion off her face.

"Agent Romanoff," they call making Natasha look up at the person in front of her, holding the folded piece of paper in his hands. Of course, he had to be Nick fucking Fury. _This is just perfect! _Cant help, but think.

Sighing, she answers anyway. "Yes sir." She replies her face and voice emotionless.

"Something funny about the notes you and Miss. Lewis have been passing back and forth?" _'Shit, busted'_ Both Natasha and Darcy think. They remain silent; Natasha was embarrassment, Darcy because Fury scares the hell out of her. "It must've been that good if it made you laugh during a meeting?" Fury says addressing Natasha. "The emotionless Black Widow."

Natasha reaches out to snatch it out of his hands, "It's none of your business." But before she can grab it, Fury walks back to the front of the room. At this point, Natasha noticed that he had gathered everyone's attention when taking Natasha and Darcy's note. All eyes were on the director. And of course, Tony, Clint or Bucky were urging him to read what they had said. '_Fucking bastards.'_

"If it isn't my business, then we'll have Agent Hill read it to everyone." Fury says passing the note to his second in command. She gladly takes it opening it up.

Natasha sinks in her chair slightly, in embarrassed, at the sound of the paper being folded back up again. She keeps her eyes downcasted and she only looks up when she hears Maria begin to speak,

"Marry, Bang or Kill? Why?" Natasha inwardly sighs in relief when Maria begins with the games and not the previous conversation that went on between the assistant and spy.

Options 1: Clint, Maria, Fury. How kind of you to include me Miss. Lewis," Hill says sending a glare in the smiling teens direction.

"Me too." Fury added.

Darcy doesn't seem fazed that their note was being read. In fact, she looked very amused. Hill rolls her eyes and continues, "Agent Romanoff's response was: Marry Clint- Because he's my partner and I trust him with my life. Bang Maria- Even if I may not swing that way, I'd fuck her just to say I fuck a girl. Kill Fury- For obvious reasons."

"Charming Agent Romanoff." Fury says as Maria stares down at the paper disgusted at what she was categorized in. Natasha slides further in chair, trying to hide the hint of pink tinting her cheeks.

Sighing Maria continues, "Option 2: Thor, Loki and Tony." At his name, Tony actually sits up in his chair and eagerly leans in to listen to what Natasha had rated him. "Marry Tony- Even if he was an arrogant bastard, he'd make a good husband with what he has to offer me. Bang Thor- He's a fucking God! I would definitely take the chance the bang him anyday. Kill Loki- Again for obvious reasons."

Tony smiles smugly and reaches over and nudges Natasha's shoulder. "Thank you Romanoff. Whenever your ready to hitch, just tell me. I'll meet you in Vegas." She flips him the bird.

"Option 3:" Maria continues. "Bruce, Bucky and Coulson. Marry Bucky- He's actually attractive and would offer me a good life. Bang Bruce- To say that I fucked the Hulk and lived. Kill Coulson- Only because that's the only option left." Natasha inwardly sighs, about to sit up in her seat thinking it was over… until Maria continues on reading. "Who would you rather have sex with?"

Her eyes snap open and she stands from her spot. "No, I've think you made your point. Don't continue reading!"

"Yes continue reading!" Clint, Bucky and Tony urge, their eyes sparkling with excitement. _'Fucking bastards.'_

Maria looks over at Fury for an answer and Natasha silently curses him when he motions for her continue reading. "Question 1, Bucky or Tony? Agent Romanoff responded, _Well, due to your relationship with Bucky and our friendship, I would have to reluctantly say Tony. Only if you weren't dating him, I would say Bucky."_

"I'm great in the sack Romanoff! So that's rude and it's your loss!" Tony says defensively, crossing his arms and pouting like a small child.

Bucky merely smiles at Natasha nodding at her, "Thanks Nat."

Natasha rolls her eyes and places her head in hands, closing her eyes, willing the embarrassment to end soon. "Question 2, Loki or Bruce? She responds, _Definitely Bruce. Even if I might get killed during sex, I'd rather battle with the Hulk in bed then with a psychopath." _Bruce blushes furiously and coughs, awkwardly trying to hide himself behind Jane who was currently in the middle of a giggling fit.

Steve stands from his spot, "I think it's enough Agent Hill. Sir, you've made your point already." Natasha eyes shoot over to Steve and sees him glaring hotly at Fury. If she wasnt so embarrassed that look would leave her with a situation because he looks amazingly sexy right now.

"Captain," Maria butts in looking over at him. "This next one is about you."

"OH! Read it; read it, read it, read it!" Bucky shouts, his two companions practically vibrating with excitement.

Natasha's eyes widen. '_Please let the Earth open up and swallow me whole!_' she begs whatever God was looking down on her and listening. She did not want Steve to hear what she put. Steve doesn't have a chance to say anything before Maria continues anyway, "Question 3, Steve or Thor? Natasha responds: _Please, you guessed about my crush on Steve. You know damn well I'd hit that ass 10 different ways from now to Sunday. And since he's a Captain, it would make sexy even greater because he'd be ordering and commanding me to do certain things. He might even possibly tie me up and play with me himself."_

Fuck. Her. Life.

She had kept her secret love for Steve for the past 2 years and now she couldn't even hide it from her team during a meeting. What made it worse was the look on Steve's face when she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Usually, it was easy for Natasha to identify what others are feeling or thinking, but it was the expression on Steve's face that made her unsure. His face was unreadable and she's unsure if she likes this better then actually knowing what he was thinking.

Probably better, she suddenly decides.

Natasha curses in Russian and that's when she catches Darcy's apologetic eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She mouths to her friend. Natasha shrugs off her apology by mouthing, 'It's not your fault.'

Fury suddenly grabs the note from Maria and slams it down in front of Darcy. "No more passing notes on my time, got it?" Darcy nods numbly as she stares up at Fury, fear plastered on her face. "Get out of here. Everyone."

"Best meeting we've ever had." Bucky says delightedly rushing out of the room with Clint and Tony. Bruce and Jane follow closely behind, shaking their heads at their childish behavior. Soon it's only Darcy, Natasha, and Steve.

Darcy stands from her spot immediately and rushes to Natasha who starts collecting her things in a rush. "Natasha, I'm so sorry." She says sincerely. "He's such a dick. It's my fault, I started the note passing."

Natasha ignores her and rushes out of the room once she has her duffle bag slung onto her shoulder.

* * *

Natasha makes it back to her office in one piece, slamming and shut the door before someone- most likely Clint or Bucky- has the courage to come up to her and tease her. She throws her bag onto the floor before dropping into her chair, instantly hitting her head on the surface of the desk.

She half expects Darcy to come in, apologizing what she had done or Fury to come and scold her for improper during a meeting. She wasn't sure if Steve would come in and question her about what just happened, but she's very glad when the hours pass and no one has knocked on her door once. After the fourth hour mark, she sighs in relief and actually allows herself to begin working without worrying about someone coming in.

At lunch time, she debates on whether she should just stay in her office and eat or if she should eat with everyone else. After contemplating on it for a few moments, she stands up to leave her office. She cant show weakness or vulnerability over something so simple as an exposed crush. And if anyone tried to tease her, they'd need to be hospitalized immediately.

* * *

She made it through lunch easily with no comment of what had happened earlier and even better, Steve wasn't there! Everyone was, except Steve. She was curious as to where he went, but didn't question it, afraid such a question would raise more unwanted questions.

By the time she made it back to her office, she found a stack of papers awaiting for her. Courtesy of Fury for her's and Darcy's not passing this morning. Sitting down, Natasha sighs and picks up the first paper on top of the stack staring at it with a bored expression.

And she feels his presence before he had even said a word. Instantly, her hand reaches beneath her death to touch the handle of her handgun strapped to the bottom of her desk. The person in the room sees this and holds his hands out from the doorway and speaks,

"Woah, Nat. It's just me." Steve's familiar, husky voice says. Natasha's head snaps to the side to find him standing in the doorway, hands in pockets. Her grip on the handle releases and she leaves the gun in peace, sitting up straight in her chair as she finds herself not being able to say anything in front of him. After this morning's incident, she was hoping that Steve wouldn't come talk to her. He walks further into the room and comes to stand on the edge of Natasha's desk, pulling his hand out of his pocket. Once he frees his hand, Natasha notices that he carries a small little post note. She stares curiously at it before looking up at Steve. He gives her a kind smile, and places it in her hand before turning and walking away.

Natasha stays frozen in her spot even after the door closes. Steve gave her a note… Steve Rogers had just passed her a note. Natasha almost rips it when she tries to get it open as fast as she can. _After your shift is over, meet me in the conference room at 6:00. – Steve_

The upcoming hours felt like an eternity.

* * *

Natasha walks into the pitch dark room by herself, her duffle bag slung across her body as she searches through the darkness for Steve. "Steve?" She calls out to the seemingly empty room. Looking down at her phone she checks the time. 6 o'clock. She came right on time.

Running her hands along the wall, Natasha searches for the light switches. Just as her fingers make contact with the switch, someone places their hands on her hip and pulls her onto the table. She yelps at the sudden touch and her hand instinctively goes to the gun on her thigh. But the person who was on top of her caught her hands before she could. Only few people could sneak up on her and know where she hide her weapons on her body. No one was that stealthy except for…

"Jesus Christ Steve!" She exclaims sighing in relief. "I could've hurt-" is all she manages to get out before lips make contact with her own. She melts instantly, her head rising to deepen the kiss as her legs wrap around Steve's waist and her arms lock together behind his neck. Steve's hands snake up Natasha's legs to rest on her hips as he presses her body into his. Her breath hitches in her throat as soon as she feels the large bulge of his pants on her inner thigh.

Natasha had imagined kissing Steve before. 100 different ways, in 100 different situations and she pegged him as a great kisser. She was very satisfied to find out he was. She curls her finger tips into his shoulder as she holds onto him as he kisses with as much passion as he can muster. Natasha knows for sure that if she was standing and wasn't lying on the conference table then her legs would've given out beneath her.

When Steve pulled back, the two of the continue to stare at each other with such passion as they breath, the kiss leaving them both breathless. Natasha's hand absentmindedly reaches to touch her bottom lip and Steve cant help, but chuckle. "I guess the kiss was good if I left Natasha Romanoff speechless."

Looking up at him, Natasha stares up at him as if trying to comprehend what he has said, but was having no luck. Instead of reply, she grabs Steve by the neck and pulls his head back down to hers so she can press their lips together again. It was shorter than the last one, but still held so much passion it in. Natasha closes her eyes for a moment after pulling away then, so quietly, whispers softly, "Yes it was."

"Well than," Steve pulls out a pair of handcuffs from out of nowhere and cuffs my hands to the table before I can blink. I stare up at him, and watches as he smirks down at me. "Remember in that note…" He begins when he starts tying my legs together. I want to fight, but something possesses me not to. "you said that it was make sex even more sexy if I was more in control. If I tied you up and commanded things from you." Natasha feels a blush starting to rush up into her cheek and is grateful that Steve had the lights turned off so he couldn't see her furiously blushing. "And just to tell you," Steve says leaning down and whispering into her ear. "I've been attracted to you ever since I met you. I was afraid to admit it to you because I thought you didn't feel the same."

And Natasha thought her smile couldn't have gotten any wider than it did. "Same here." She replied.

"I guess passing notes aren't a waste of paper anymore. Because it brought you and I together." Steve whispers before pressing their lips together again once more sealing their partnership.


End file.
